


At the Corner of "Walk" and "Don't Walk"

by Of_Princes_and_Savages



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fun fact: This ship is called Warrior Royals, Mild Sexual Content, Mulan is the responsible adult, Multi, polyship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/pseuds/Of_Princes_and_Savages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan told Phillip and Aurora it was fine to go to The Rose Club without her when she had to catch up on work...she did not think she'd be driving to the same club later that night herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just made sense to me when I saw a Tumblr prompt and went: Imma write it. The prompt goes something like Persons A and B go out to a nightclub and get way drunk, A is still standing but tipsy and B is pretty much blacked out, so A holds up B while they wait on someone to pick them up, which is Person C.
> 
> B obviously had to be Sleeping Beauty, so...

Mulan hadn't gotten off work in time to catch Aurora and Phillip, but it was no great loss. Clubs were like fun parties for her two social partners. Mulan was always more of a private person, she didn't like people pressing in on her and gyrating under sprays of glitter on a high of lord-knows-what, so, she microwaved some leftover lasagna and sat down to watch _The Expendables_ on TV.

She'd never admit to liking the cheesy, bullet-riddled plot full of a blend of past and current "action heroes"...but she was onto the sequel when, at half past midnight, her cellphone rang. By then Mulan had moved on to a bowl of ice cream and she sat it on the coffee table so it didn't freeze her lap. The screen showed Phillip's picture and Mulan frowned.

"Hello?"

 _"H'lo?"_ A slurred-but-familiar voice rasped.

"Phillip? Is that you?" Mulan stood up, wearing a black tank top and floppy sweatpants. "Where are you?"

_"Right here."_

Oh. Was he drunk? "Phil-"

_"'m right here...at the corner of...uh...Walk Street!"_

"You mean Walker Street?" Mulan asked, looking down at her PJs. She was going to have to change, wasn't she? "I thought you were going to The Rose Club?"

_"We did!"_

"So why are you on Walker Street? That's across town. And are you drunk?"

 _"Hmm..."_ Phillip sounded like he was thinking so hard on that, that Mulan started towards her closet and grabbed her coat and a pair of flip-flops. _"I'm tipsy. I think. Everything feels tipsy...whoa! I'm on Don't Walk Street now, where is that?"_

* * *

After coaxing a few more boozy replies out of her inebriated boyfriend, Mulan shuffled out to her Taurus and started the engine. Luckily, The Rose Club wasn't too far. Walking there took maybe thirty minutes, and at this time of night driving there was a piece of cake. Mulan was just glad that her partners had decided to walk, so she didn't have to handle the logistics of moving Phillip's Honda in addition to the man and Aurora themselves.

She wondered if she should have put on real pants, in case she had to get out and look for them...

**There!**

As Mulan suspected, at a crosswalk situated amidst several bars and clubs in this part of downtown, Phillip was standing there with his leather jacket and deep blue jeans. The only thing keeping him from being immediately gorgeous was how his dark hair was prickly as a porcupine, his nose was pink, and he was leaning on the crosswalk light's post to stay upright as Mulan pulled up to the curb.

Still, he was better off than Aurora.

Poor Aurora had always been a lightweight drinker. One single margarita was enough to make her giggly. She'd definitely had more than one drink tonight because while Phillip was swaying and occasionally leaning onto the post, Aurora was blackout drunk, wrapped in Phillip's arms and limp as a noodle with her face tucked against their boyfriend's neck.

Cutting off the car, Mulan stepped out the driver's seat and unlocked the back doors.

"What did she do? Try tequila again?" Mulan asked, coming around the other side and helping Phillip support their girlfriend.

"No, no," Phillip shook his head, then swayed so much Mulan almost flung her arms around both her drunk partners. "No, no, no, no, no, see, we had a lotta fun dancin' in The Rose, yeah? An' they got all these lights in there that blink 'n flash an' make it really hot. So we got reeeeaaalllly thirsty, an' I had a cold beer or...or four, an' Rory had...apple juice."

"Apple juice?" Mulan repeated, juggling unlatching the back door with trying to maintain balance with Aurora's weight shifting onto her. Rosy-smelling shampoo wafted through the air. It was entirely unfair that completely KO'd by liquor, Aurora Brian still smelled like, well, a rose, with not a hair out of place in her golden brown waves or her makeup smudged. Well, it was admirable in one's girlfriend and Mulan planted a kiss on her cheek as she and Phillip got her settled on the back seat.

Phillip tried, then, to climb on top of Aurora and Mulan pulled him to the passenger side front seat. He flopped in gracelessly and Mulan buckled him in. He had the nerve to kiss her neck, twice, before hiccupping loudly and dissolving into giggles. Mulan smiled and rolled her eyes.

These two were impossible.

And they were hers.

If she could only drive them home without Phillip flopping over the console to lean on her and cause an accident...

* * *

When they got home, Phillip seemed a little...well not quite sober, but less drunk, perhaps. He was a greater help to Mulan gentle shoving Aurora out the car and could almost hold her all by himself while Mulan opened the door. By the time she had it locked, Phillip was almost to their bedroom and it was the work of moments to turn down the covers of the queen-sized mattress and situate Aurora in the center. Her dress was a soft, floaty purple thing that didn't seem uncomfortable so they left it at tugging off her heels.

Phillip half sat, half fell, down on the side of the mattress and began fighting with one of his shoes. Mulan got the other and helped him finish with his, then managed to get him to stand up and strip off his jeans.

"Not tonight, please," he yawned, falling back and miraculously not crushing Aurora. "'m too up to get it drunk."

He certainly was.

And once Mulan had him on his back under the covers, Phillip rolled and slung his arm over their girlfriend, nuzzling into her smooth shoulder. They made a cute pair snuggled up in the bed, a couple of sleeping beauties, Mulan thought to herself with a smile, stripping off her coat and wriggling under the covers on Aurora's other side.

She sat up just enough to kiss Phillip's forehead and hear him mumble, "night" and press another kiss to Aurora's temple, burrowing into her warmth under the blankets with her arm reaching just far enough out to half wrap around Phillip...

* * *

Mulan woke up to a groan and Aurora shifting in her arms.

"Am I dead?" the brunette moaned, hiding against her throat. "I feel dead."

"You're hungover, not quite dead," Mulan soothed, petting her hair. "You need rest and fluids, and maybe something greasy to eat."

"Yuck to grease."

"How about orange juice?" Phillip said, stepping into the room with a cup of juice in one hand and a coffee mug in the other.

Aurora made a noise somewhere between another groan and a hiss. "No juice, juice bad."

"It was hard cider, not juice, now sip please, baby?" Phillip asked, sitting down and pulling Aurora upright in his lap, peppering her face with little kisses. Mulan rolled over onto her back and reached for the coffee (black, and strong,) with a nod.

Something caused Aurora to open her blue eyes, marvelously bright despite the whites being a bit red this morning. She blushed a little, and said, "Thanks for coming to the rescue Mulan. I don't know what we'd do without you."

Mulan smiled into her cup as her girlfriend took her free hand and Phillip bent over to kiss her shoulder affectionately.

"Well...for starters, you'd have slept the night on the sidewalk."

Aurora giggled and Phillip gave a wide, sheepish grin. Eventually, after a few sips of orange juice and a little fluids in her system, Aurora climbed off Phillip's lap and curled up on the other side of Mulan, Phillip pressing closer too until they were all three snuggled together, two with mild hangovers, and Mulan in the middle feeling rather pleased she didn't leave them to sleep at the corner of Walk and Don't Walk.


	2. "Okay...what are your symptoms again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short follow-up inspired by one of Fiona's helpful suggestions. Guess which one I picked....
> 
> (The Russian is a real/fake-real story you find while researching this, btw.)

Usually, only two things happened when all three of them were congregated in the bedroom together: Sleeping together or..."sleeping together".

Neither was happening at the moment.

Aurora was wrapped in her purple bathrobe, her auburn hair twisted up in a sloppy bun, as she sat holding Phillip's hand. Mulan was firing up her computer, wearing sweatpants and Phillip's shirt. Their boyfriend himself wasn't wearing anything, but quite honestly it would be...challenging, for him to pull on pants at the moment anyway.

"Okay..." Mulan clicked on the Google search bar and typed in her question. "Okay, okay, okay...just to clarify, you did take Viagra, right?"

"Uhh..." Phillip faltered, trying to think. "Yes?"

"There's Viagra and Revatio, which one did you take?"

"Viagra. It was blue."

Mulan nodded and turned back to her computer screen.

Aurora brushed Phillip's curls off his sticky forehead. "Baby, what were you thinking?" she scolded gently. "It's no shame if you have a problem-"

"I don't have a problem!" Phillip answered quickly. "I just, I mean, y'know, I've got the both of you to take care of and I'm only one guy, I thought-"

"Okay, how many did you take?" Mulan asked, cutting him off. "And what are your symptoms?"

"Two, and, uh...I'm kinda dizzy. Lightheaded? Uh, I'm sweaty, and my heart is beating kinda fast-"

"Is he going to die?" Aurora blurted.

_Oh crap._

"No," Mulan paused, scrolling down the article. "Well, here it says there was a Russian man took a bottle of Viagra for a marathon sex session with two women. He died. But it's probably an urban myth. We'll only have a problem if this persists after four hours."

Phillip paused a moment.

"Uh...then what?"

"We'll probably have to call a doctor, where'd you get the pills anyway?"

Shifting on the mattress, trying not to look down at his unnatural erection pointing at the damned ceiling still, Phillip avoided Mulan's searching stare. "I, uh, I found them in Stefan's medicine cabinet when we visited last-"

Aurora dropped his hand and slapped his shoulder.

" _Ow!_ "

"You stole Viagra from my daddy and used them to do me and our girlfriend? What the hell Phillip?! Wait, _oh my god_ , I did _not_ need to know Daddy takes-Oh my god, couldn't you just buy them from a drug dealer?"

"Aurora!"

"Hey, my boyfriend is lying in bed with a pharmaceutically enhanced boner induced by medication he stole from my father, and now I have to face my parents knowing they're still doing it! This day couldn't possible get any worse!"

"Actually," Mulan clicked on a different article. "It says here that if it's a serious overdose, they'll have to use shunts."

Phillip and Aurora both went pale at their girlfriend's casual _'oh by the way'_ tone.

Closing the laptop, Mulan shifted up the bed until she was sitting on Phillip's other side. Glancing at the clock, she did a few quick calculations in her head. "Well it's only been about two hours, that's only a distant possibility right now."

"O-okay..."

Mulan kissed their boyfriend's forehead. "Phillip," she asked seriously. "When have we ever given you the idea that you aren't enough for us?"

"Never," he admitted sheepishly, feeling very foolish now. "I just...I just sort of, you know, thought you girls might like it better this way if I could please both of you?"

Aurora rolled her blue eyes and laid down beside him, kissing his shoulder. "You're a beautiful idiot, baby," she tutted. "If you come too soon, then Mulan and I take care of each other. And the same for Mulan and us, and you and her, and that's why we're so perfect together. Isn't it?"

Phillip sighed.

"Yeah...I know."

"Good," Mulan laid down too, squeezing Aurora's hand as she kissed Phillip. "Now. Now that we've established it's not an allergic or immediately life-threatening reaction...what do we do now? There's another two hours before we'd have to take you to the doctor."

Aurora hummed thoughtfully. She sat up and grabbed her phone, fiddling with it until she had set the alarm to go off in an hour and forty-five minutes.

"I've got a few ideas," she offered, wiggling out of her robe.

They turned out to be very good ideas.

And no one needed to go to the hospital, or get shunts, so that made them great ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so, my head canon is thus: When Aurora and Mulan ran off to save Phillip from Death, (like we never saw,) Aurora was True Love with Phillip, Phillip and Mulan fell in love as they traveled to save Aurora, and Mulan and Aurora fell in love saving Phillip. Yes, that's not true canon, but this way you get Sleeping Warrior and Phillip, who to my memory was basically male Aurora, doesn't get forgotten either.
> 
> Ce la vie and ship on.


End file.
